L'enfance d'Harry Potter Volturi
by shadow61800
Summary: Que se serait il passé si Harry n'était jamais allé chez les Dursley et s'il avait été adopté par... des Vampires ? Pas n'importe quel vampire non...les plus terible de tous Les Volturis
1. prologue

Prologue: 

Tout le monde sais ce qu'il c'est passer le terrible soir du 31 Octobre 1981 vous savez tous que le sortilège de la mort fut retourner part Harry Potter et que le mage noir fut tuer temporairement mais, si Lily Potter avait déjà prévu de protéger son fils Harry du sort funeste qui lui était reversait en créant une protection efficace contre le Lord et un portoloin ou Harry serait envoyer dans la famille Potter susceptible de l'élever et de l'aimer. Car James et Lily Potter avait bien entendu toute confiance dans le parrain de leurs fils unique Sirius Black mais ils ne fessait pas confiance a Professeur Dumbledore car peut être qu'il était un sorcier du bien mais il était manipulateur et avide de pouvoir donc il serait bien capable d'envoyer Harry chez la sœur de Lily simplement pour avoir contrôle sur leurs fils mais grâce a Sirius ils avait prévu un plant de secours au cas ou sa tournerait mal donc après la mort de James et Lily Potter Harry fut envoyer part portoloin en Italie chez les Volturis avec une lettre qui expliquait toute l'histoire…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

_31 octobre 1981 Godric's Hollow._

_Dans cette sombre nuit du 31 Octobre personne n'aurait envisager que ce jour porterait a la fois un jour funeste et de pleure mais aussi un jour de paix et de gloire car en cette nuit le couple Potter fut trahis et tuer part Lord Voldemort a cause d'une prophétie faite il y a quelques mois environ qui disait _

_**« Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »**_

_Donc Lord Voldemort attaqua les Potters étant donner qu'ils était puissant mais aussi que leurs enfant était un sang mêlé tout comme lui et descendant de Godric Gryffondor donc il tua en premier James Potter puis il monta a l'étage et entra dans une chambre qui devait être a Potter junior. Le mage noir ne voulait pas tuer le sang de bourbe mais elle l'empêchait de tuer le petit donc il la tua avant de pointer sa baguette vers le dernier des Potter qui le regardait avec des yeux aussi vert que le sortilège de la mort qu'il allait utiliser _

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

_Un rayon vert émeraude sorti de la baguette du mage noir qui allait droit sur l'enfant quand tout d'un coup de rayon percuta un bouclier rouge et or et le renvoya a l'envoyer qui était trop étonner de voir son sortilège rebondir et le percuta de plein fouet ou son corps ce désintégra mais son âme put en réchapper. Le mage noir regarda le bambin disparaitre en serrant une peluche contre lui qui fit hurler de rage le Lord avant de disparaitre pour aller ce cacher en Albanie._

_En cette nuit Sirius Black fut arrêter et emprisonner a vie a la prison d'azkaban pour trahison envers la famille Potter et la mort de Peter Pettigrow. Remus Lupin après la mort de ses amis et la trahison de Sirius il s'exila en France dans une forêt ou il fut accueillit part une meute de loup-garou. Quelques jours après la mort de la famille Potter Albus Dumbledore alla a Gringott ou il demanda qu'on lui donne les coffres de la noble et courageuse famille des Potter mais il fut refuser d'accès quand on lui annonça qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur les coffres sauf si l'héritier de la famille lui en donnait l'accord ou qu'il avait un papier signer du Lord pour procuration sur le compte donc Albus sut directement que le jeune Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie mais qu'il avait disparue, le directeur sorti de la banque avec un visage aussi blanc qu'un cadavre mais a l'intérieur de lui-même il était en rage car il avait toujours voulu l'argent des Potter donc il transplana au château et rassembla l'ordre du phénix pour lancer les recherches discrètement ._

**Dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 au 1 Novembre 1981 à Volterra dans un château très ancien en Italie **

_Depuis la nuit des temps les vampires foulait déjà cette terre c'était l'anarchie la plus totale car les vampires buvait le sang humain ouvertement devant les humains mais depuis maintenant 3 010 ans les vampires était bien gouverner part les Volturis qui était la famille royale des vampires dans le monde entier tout le monde avait peur d'eux car dans leurs gardes il y avait que des vampires ayant un pouvoir puissant . Il y avait trois rois : Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi et il y avait les gardes rapprocher : Jane, Alec, Félix, Démetri puis il y avait le reste de la garde, la famille Volturi fessait respecter la loi qu'il avait impliquer part des méthodes les plus barbare soit mais ils était très efficace. En ce jour Aro et ses deux frère Marcus et Caius assistait a la mis a mort d'un vampire qui tuait trop souvent au même endroit mais le pire c'est qu'il avait été vu donc deux de la garde avait été envoyer sur les lieux et avait tuer l'humain puis ils avait capturé le vampire et il fut tuer part Caius en personne, ils avaient tous eu leurs repas après puis le moment tant attendu était la réunion entre la garde rapprocher et les rois dans le bureau d'Aro qui était aussi grand qu'un salon ou il y avait un imposant bureau de 44 avant JC au temps de Jules Césars et une immense bibliothèque qui en ferait baver n'importe quel historien étant donner qu'il y avait des livres très chère et disparu de la circulation depuis plusieurs siècle mais dans tout les livres que Aro avait il y en avait qu'un seul qu'il tenait particulièrement car c'était arbre analogique de son ancienne famille car oui avant d'être un vampire Aro fut un humain et il avait un autre nom que « Volturi », avant il s'appelait Aro Godric Gryffondor et il était un moldu puis dans sa jeunesse il eu un enfant qu'il avait nommé Godric Gryffondor qui lui était un sorcier, tout content Aro l'avait élever comme il le pouvait mais le jour des dix huit ans de son fils Aro fut mordu part un vampire donc il avait du partir mais en gardant un yeux sur son fils unique qui avait crée avec trois autre sorcier une école de sorcellerie._

_Bien sur de temps à autre Aro envoyait quelques hommes pour voir comment allait sa descendance et un jour il avait pris contacte avec l'un de ses petits-petits-petits- enfants, il fut chasser comme un mal propre part le sorcier car Aro était un vampire mais avant de partir il put prendre un livre au hasard puis il entra en Italie fou de douleur ou il fut réconforté part ses frères et sa femme depuis il était devenu l'un des pire vampires le plus manipulateur et dangereux au monde. Assit derrière son bureau en écoutant la garde rapprocher qu'il coïnciderait comme ses enfants en priver parler de tout et de rien quand tout d'un coup Aro senti quelque chose anormale comme le reste des vampires installer dans le bureau puis d'un coup un petit humain apparu sur le bureau avec une peluche dans une main et une enveloppe dans l'autre…. Aro jeta un coup d'œil a ses frères et il les vit avec les yeux écarquiller regarder l'enfant assit sur le bureau qui regardait tout le monde puis l'enfant gazouilla de contentement que tout le monde le regarde, Jane et Alec regardait l'enfant avec de grand yeux rouge ouvert puis tout le monde entendit le grognement de Jane qui voulu sauter sur l'enfant mais ce dernier tourna sa petite tête vers Jane et lui fit son plus magnifique sourire tout en la pointant du doigt _

« Fée »

_Jane arrêta de grogner et regarda le petit humain qui n'avait pas peur d'elle puis elle fondit devant la petite bouille que lui fessait le gosse et que les autres éclatait de rire en entendant le surnom de Jane part le petit être. Aro secoua sa être avec un petit sourire amuser puis il pris rapidement l'enveloppe, il la regarda alternativement et vit qu'il y avait derrière les armoiries de son anciennes famille mais que le nom était Potter donc en fronçant légèrement les sourcils il ouvrit l'enveloppe et pris le parchemin qui avait dedans et le déplia _

_**« Mr Volturi **_

_**Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi un enfant d'un an est apparu juste devant vous mais je vais vous expliquer. Mon mari et moi avons fait beaucoup de recherche sur sa famille et on s'est aperçu que mon mari James William Potter était le descendant de Godric Gryffondor qui devrait être votre fils si on ne c'est pas tromper, nous avons créer un portoloin qui serre a ensorceler un objet pour que mon fils puisse de déplacer en toute sécurité au cas ou on serait en danger ou pire tuer. Vous devrez surement savoir que en Angleterre il y a une terrible guerre entre sorcier mais une prophétie a été annoncé que je vais vous citée **_

_**« Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »**_

_**Harry James Potter qui est le fils de James et le miens est l'un des deux enfants qui parle de la prophétie, l'autre s'appelle Neville Londubat mais si vous recevez cette lettre sa veux dire que Harry fut choisi pour accomplir la prophétie donc nous somme surement mort en protégeant Harry. Je vous en supplie Mr Volturi élever mon fils comme si c'était le votre, élever le sans qu'il est le préjudice sur aucune race car Harry serait très puissant magiquement parlent dans le future et il aidera beaucoup de créature magique quand il grandira. Mon petit Harry a un grand potentiel qu'un vieux fou veux exploité pour arriver a ses propres fin sans ce soucier de la vie d'autrui mais il veux aussi notre argent que la famille Potter-Gryffondor on garder dans des coffres en sécurité bien sur si vous acceptez d'élever Harry vous avez le droit a l'argent. Le sorcier qu'il faut ce méfier est Albus Dumbledore mais aussi de Tom Jedusort qui ce fait appeler autrement sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. **_

_**Bien à vous**_

_**Lily Potter née Evans**_

_**Ps: Voici plusieurs nom de sorcier de confiance qui pourrait vous aidez en cas de problèmes: Severus Rogue , Sirius Black et Remus Lupin » **_

_Aro lut plusieurs fois la lettre et il pris l'enveloppe, il vit a l'intérieur une clé en or puis il leva la tête en regardant la terrible et sadique Jane Volturi ce faire manipuler part son descendant pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Il regarda ses frères qui le regardait et toussota pour avoir le silence ce qui ce fit directement sauf a part les rires de l'enfant lover confortablement dans les bras de Jane et regardait Alec qui lui fessait des grimaces._

« Bien, je doit vous avouer que l'enfant s'appelle Harry James Potter et qu'il vient d'Angleterre mon pays natale » _Commença Aro avant d'être couper part Caius qui n'était jamais patience _

« D'accord mais comment est il arriver ici? Et puis pour vers nous ? » _Grogna doucement Caius pour pas effrayer l'enfant il c'était attacher sans ce l'avouer a lui-même._

« J'allait le dire avant que tu me coupe mon frère….le jeune Harry est mon descendent et c'est pour sa qu'il a été envoyer ici »_Dit Aro en regardant ses deux frères et la garde qui avait tous les yeux écarquiller avant de reprendre un visage neutre._

« Aro ne me dit pas qu'il va vivre avec nous? » _Demanda Caius sous le hochement de la tête de Marcus._

« La garde de Harry ma été confier mon frère et puis tu connait mon passer comme tout le monde dans cette pièce Non? Alors Lisez cette lettre » _Dit Aro en tendant la lettre a son frère qui la lut a haut voix. A la fin de la lecteur tout les vampires regardait Harry tristement qui c'était endormit comme un bien heureux dans les bras de Jane car oui les Volturi avait aussi un cœur même si ils ne le montre pas._

« Donc si je comprend on va élever Harry » _Demanda Jane en regardant l'enfant en souriant puis elle pensa qu'elle pourrait enfin laisser libre cour a son passe temps favori le shoping._

_Caius et Marcus regarda Aro et ils soupirait tout les deux en même temps_.

« Oui Jane on va l'élever et le protéger pour qu'il devienne un puissant sorcier mais qui c'est peut être qu'il nous rejoindra? Avoir un sorcier dans nos rang serait une surprise pour nos ennemis » _Exposa Caius rêveusement ce qui fit rire les autres vampires._

« Donc …»_Commença Jane avec un sourire qui présageait rien de bon sous les regards de l'assembler qui reculait rapidement…_« SHOping demain » _Dit Jane en souriant a tout le monde qui eux tous un frisson._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Compte rendu des missions

Le 23 Décembre 1981 vers 22h15 à Volettera en Italie

Cela fessait plus d'un mois que le jeune Harry était apparut dans le bureau d'Aro Volturi, sa fessait plus d'un mois que l'enfant était chouchouté part tout le monde mais surtout Aro, Caius , Marcus, les femmes des deux premiers rois et la garde rapprocher. Ils découvrit tous que le jeune garçon était un enfant calme mais qui aimait avoir quelqu'un a ses côtés sinon il hurlait a plein poumon, à cette heure Harry était allonger dans un berceau ce qui était normal mais l'enfant bougeait dans le petit lit qui avait été installer dans la chambre de Aro sous la vigilance de Suplicia et d' Athenodora qui était toute les deux tomber sous le charme du jeune sorcier mais en ce moment le jeune garçon était en plein cauchemar donc Suplicia le pris dans ses bras et le berça avec une douce berceuse qui calma directement Harry et il retourna au pays des lapins.

Pendant ce temps Aro avait déjà commencer a faire recherché les trois sorciers que Lily Potter avait écrit dans la lettre en un mois il appris que Sirius Black était enfermer a Azkaban pour trahison envers les Potter et pour le meurtre de Peter Petigrow et de douze sorciers, il appris aussi que Severus Rogue était un maitre en potion et qu'il était un professeur a poudlard sous la surveillance d'Albus Dumbledore puis il appris que Remus Lupin était en France mais rien de plus ce qui était bizarre car on aurait dit que le sorcier avait disparu comme sa d'un coup. Aro avait envoyer Alec a la rencontre de Severus Rogue et il avait envoyer Démetri en France a la recherche de Remus Lupin, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Sirius Black mais si il l'avait sous la main il le ferait torturé part Jane pour avoir trahis les Potter. Il était assit dans son bureau avec Caius et Marcus quand Alec entra dans le bureau, il s'inclina devant ses rois et pris place quand Aro désigna un fauteuil.

« Je vient d'arriver d'Angleterre et j'ai rencontre Mr Rogue au lieu du rendez-vous comme prévenu, on a parler d'Harry mais j'ai bien vu que Rogue n'était pas content de voir que le jeune humain était entouré de vampire donc il a décidé de venir sans que j'ai besoin de lui en parler pour voir Harry puis je lui est dit ou on était et il ma dit qu'il allait venir en fin de cette semaine » Exposa Alec d'une traite avec une voix sérieuse.

« Bien Alec merci ta fait du bon travaille manque plus que Démetri pour avoir son rapport et sa sera bon » Dit Aro en congédiant Alec du bureau. Quand il fut parti Marcus allait parler quand il fut couper part une personne qui frappa a la porte. « Entré » souffla la voix d'Aro puis Démetri ouvra la porte et entra dans le bureau, il s'inclina devant ses souverains puis il pris le fauteuil que Alec avait laisser.

« Nous avons un très gros problème mes seigneurs » Commença Démetri en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Sa a pas été difficile de retrouver Mr Lupin mais a été très difficile de l'approcher étant donner qu'il est un loup-garou » Dit Démetri en regardant ses trois rois qui c'était tendu a cette annonce.

« QUOI? Impossible les cabots bavant on les a tous tuer il y a bien des années » Rugit Caius qui avait faillit mourir a cause d'un loup-garou et qu'il les haïssait.

« Calme toi mon frère » Ordonna Aro d'une voix sèche à son frère qui lui envoya un regard noir « Termine Démetri s'il te plait » Demanda le roi en regardant le vampire assit en face de lui.

« Et bien j'ai pu les approcher sans qu'il y a une guerre entre nous, j'ai parler avec l'alpha de la meute qui a accueillit Mr Lupin j'ai appris qu'il était des loups-garous sous contrôle d'une potion qui pouvait laisser leurs barbares de côté pour laisser le côté humain prendre le dessus donc il sont en pleine conscience de leurs actes la nuit de la pleine lune. Après la pleine lune j'ai parler avec Mr Lupin a propos du jeune Harry et je l'ai vu me sauter dans les bras et m'ordonnant de lui dire ou était l'enfant car tout le monde le pense mort la nuit du 31 octobre, je lui est dit qu'il était avec nous et il a voulu m'accompagner mais je du lui dire que je devait en parler avec vous avant qu'il ne vienne ici surtout que nos deux races sont ennemis donc il attend notre signale pour venir voir Harry » Termina Démetri en regardant les trois rois, Aro réfléchissait longuement de ce que lui avait annoncer le vampire c'était vrai que les loups et les vampires était ennemis si sa devait rendre heureux Harry il serait bien capable de laisser le cabot venir a Volterra mais le problème c'était Caius qui haïssait les loups-garous mais aussi il en avait peur depuis qu'il avait bien faillit mourir.

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser a vrai dire » Commença Aro en regardant ses deux frères, il vit que Marcus était aussi entrain de réfléchir et que Caius c'était lever d'un bond furieux.

« NON….On accueillera aucun Lycan baveux dans notre demeure » Gronda Caius en foudroyant son frère Aro. Ce dernier soupira devant l'entêtement de son frère puis il tourna ses yeux vers Marcus qui n'avait pas encore parler.

« Et bien si ce que Démetri nous dit vrai nous avons aucune crainte a avoir envers le Lycan si il a une potion pour les pleines lune puis il y a Mr Rogue qui est un maitre en potion donc sa pourrait y aller. » Commença Marcus d'une voix distante depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme il y a bien longtemps. « Donc oui je serait d'accord pour qu'il vienne pour le bonheur d'Harry » Termina Marcus avant de ce lever et aller vers la fenêtre comme si rien ne c'était passer mais tout le monde entendit le soupir de Caius quand son frère Marcus avait toucher un point sensible « Harry » car oui sous ses aires de méchant et sadique vampire Caius c'était attacher au jeune humain a la seconde ou il l'avait vu comme tout le monde…

« D'accord il viendra ici mais si il nous attaque sous la pleine lune on le tue sans existé » Ordonna Caius sous le sourire joyeux d'Aro et le sourire discret de Marcus.

« Bien Démetri retourne en France et annonce a Mr Lupin qu'il est la bienvenu a Volterra » Ordonna Aro a Démetri qui ce leva et sorti du bureau a la vitesse vampirique. « Bon maintenant organisons un bal pour noël pour le jeune Harry » Dit Aro en tapant dans ses mains comme un gamin.

Quelques jours plus tard deux hommes apparut dans la salle des trois trônes, l'un était habiller d'une robe de sorcier de couleur noir avec un visage fermer aussi glacial qu'un vampire et avait des cheveux noir graisseux son nom était Severus Rogue puis l'autre homme était habiller d'une robe de sorcier mais sale, troué comme si il c'était battu avant de venir, il était très tendu car il y avait beaucoup de vampires dans la salle son nom était Remus Lupin. Aro ce leva de son trône et alla vers les sorciers qui venait d'apparaitre, il pouvait sentir de loup tendu comme tout les vampires dans la pièce mais ils était tous au courant et avait accepté pour Harry…simplement pour Harry, Le roi ouvra les bras avec un sourire amical tout en s'avançant

« Bienvenue parmi nous Messieurs » Salua Aro en prenant la main du loup et il vit toute sa « misérable » vie car oui on pouvait qualifier sa vie comme sa, être mordu tout jeune , vivre dans la crainte mais dans la jeunesse du loup Aro vit qu'il avait eu pendant plus de 9 ans des ami(e )s extraordinaire et qui ne l'avait pas rejeter pour sa nature puis il voulu serre la main de l'autre sorcier mais Rogue ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et resta de marbre quand le vampire ce mis en face de lui.

« Ou est Potter? » Demanda Rogue avec un rictus méprisant, oh oui si il aurait vraiment choisi il ne serait pas venu mais c'était l'une des dernière parole de sa petite Lily même si c'était le rejeton de Potter père il était celui de Lily donc il voulait un peut aider bébé Potter pour rembourser la dette de vie qu'il avait envers James Potter. Aro regarda Severus avec ses yeux rouge puis il fit un signe de la tête a Jane qui sorti a la vitesse vampirique de la salle quelques seconde plus tard la vampire était revenu avec Harry gazouillant dans les bras de Jane ce qui fit sourire tout les vampires et Remus sauf Severus bien sur. Remus commença a s'avancer quand tout le monde entendit l'enfant rire d'un air joyeux « Lu'ard! Lu'ard! », le loup s'avança jusqu'à la vampire en souriant tendrement a l'enfant qui bougeait de contentement dans les bras de Jane quand il vit Remus.

« Bonjour loupiot » Roucoula le loup garou en prenant Harry des bras de Jane qui lui passa avec réticence puis il le serra dans ses bras en soupirant de bonheur d'avoir retrouver le dernier membre de sa meute, il ce tourna vers les rois qui regardait Remus avec un visage neutre même si on voyait une étincelle de jalousie dans leurs yeux « Merci de bien vouloir élever Harry car je ne pourrait jamais le faire a cause de ma nature » Dit piteusement le loup en regardant l'enfant avec tendresse.

« Hum… Nous avons décidé que si vous le voulez vous pouvez participé a l'éducation du jeune Harry avec nous Mr Lupin » Parla pour la première fois Marcus en regardant le gamin gazouiller dans les bras du loup.

« D'après nous source vous pouvez votre….nature aux pleine lune grâce a une potion donc nous voyons aucun problème a ce que vous rester ici » Exposa Caius difficilement comme si on lui arrachait ses mots.

« Je…merci beaucoup de bien voulu de moi dans la vie d'Harry » Dit Remus ému.

« Et moi je fait quoi ici? » Demanda hargneusement Severus avec un grimace de dégout en regardant Remus qui lui baissa les yeux.

« Mr Rogue si vous êtes ici c'est que vous l'avez bien voulu mais oui nous avons besoin de vous pour crée cette potion pour Mr Lupin mais aussi pour aider ce dernier dans l'éducation magique d'Harry, bien sur nous vous payerons la somme que vous voulez. » Dit Aro en souriant légèrement au maitre des potions.

« Je vais vous donner plusieurs fioles de la potion tue-loup puis je pourrait lancer des charmes autour d'Harry au cas ou vous sauriez tentez de vider le gamin même si sa me gène pas du tout » Menti Severus en sortant sa baguette et lança plusieurs charmes autour du gosse puis il fit un moulinet avec sa baguette et fit apparaitre un cagot de fiole remplie de potion pour le loup-garou et quand il voulu transplaner Remus lui demanda :

« Fait le serment inviolable que tu ne dira rien a Dumbledore de l'emplacement et d'avoir vu Harry s'il te plait tu sais autant que moi ce que va faire Albus du fils de Lily » Dit Remus en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis l'accident en sixième années. Ce dernier regarda Remus puis il baissa les yeux pour rencontré ceux du gamin au yeux vert qui ressemblait tant a sa Lily.

« Moi Severus Tobias Rogue jure sur mon honneur et ma magie de ne rien divulguer quoi ce soit sur Harry James Potter ici présent » Dit Severus d'une voix calme en ne lâchant pas les yeux du bambin puis il transplana en espérant de ne plus revoir le dernier des Potter. Un cour silence ce fit dans la salle sauf a part les rires d'Harry puis tout s'accéléra les Volturis emmena le loup dans l'aile est ou était placer tout les appartements de la famille royale et des gardes et fit l'installer pas très loin de la chambre d'Aro et Suplicia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Les années passait rapidement dans la joie et ma bonne humeur, les Volturis et Remus élevait Harry qui a l'âge de 4 ans eu son premier acte de magie, Aro s'en rappellerait toujours :

Flache Back

Aujourd'hui était un jour très important pour les Volturis, Remus car oui on était le 31 Juillet donc c'était l'anniversaire du jeune Harry qui avait 4 ans. Les vampires et le loup avait commencer les préparations d'anniversaire depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant la salle du trône était méconnaissable car il y avait des ballons accrocher donc les murs, une immense table trônait contre un mur ou il y avait un gros gâteau puis il y avait des centaines de cadeau un peut partout sur la grande table. Tout le monde ce cacha dans la salle quand ils entendit Remus et Harry arriver en parlant, quand les deux humains arrivait dans la salle toute noir tout s'alluma en fessant sursauter Harry de peur puis tout le monde senti la magie s'activer et les vêtements des vampires pris une teinture rose fluo au plus grand malheur de la gente masculin mais au plus grande bonheur des femmes. Remus était écrouler de rire quand Aro s'avança vers Harry qui tremblait de peur et sauta dans les bras du vampire qu'il coïnciderait comme son père ,

« Harry c'est pas grave mon poussin » Dit Aro en caressant le dos de l'enfant qui pleurait dans ses bras. Harry réussi a ce calmer au bout de quelques minutes puis Remus annula le sort que son petit loup avait lancer grâce a la magie accidentel.

Fin.

Maintenant Harry avait 11 ans depuis quelques heures, depuis il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier et son oncle Remus lui avait appris a maitriser ses pouvoirs qui ce développait a grande vitesse. Le petit sorcier avait beaucoup changer car depuis qu'il avait eu 8 ans sa famille adoptive « les Volturis » l'entrainait quatre fois part semaine au combat donc maintenant Harry s'avait bien ce battre mais il ne pouvait jamais battre un vampire étant donner qu'ils était tous fort…Oui Harry avait appris que sa famille était des vampires et que Remus était un loup garou mais le jeune homme n'avait pas de préjudice envers ceux qui l'avait élever. Pour lui Aro était son père et il s'appelait « Papa Aro » Ou « Papounet cheri » quand il avait quelques chose a lui demander, pour Marcus c'était « Tonton Marcus » et pour Caius « Tonton Caius » puis il y avait « Maman Suplicia » qui était la femme d'Aro, « Tata dora » La femme de Caius, il avait aussi Démetri, Félix qui était pour Harry ses grand frères car ils était aussi blagueur que lui puis il y avait Alec, Renata, Heidi, Alfton puis Jane qu'il coïnciderait comme fessant parti de la famille mais Harry était secrètement amoureux de Jane sans que personne ne le sache…enfin c'est-ce qu'il croyait mais tout le monde s'en était aperçu surtout la première concerner dans l'histoire qui trouvait sa adorable.

En ce début de mâtiner Harry était assit a une table dans la grande bibliothèque des Volturis entrain de faire ses devoirs que lui avait donner Oncle Caius sur l'histoire des vampires, il aimait quand Caius venait le soir avant qu'il ce couche lui lire une histoire puis tout d'un coup il entendit des voix arriver dans la bibliothèque et son père Aro entra avec Remus tendu qui portait une lettre a une main, les deux hommes alla s'assoir a côté de Harry

« Bonjour mon poussin » Salua Aro en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils adoptive. « On a reçu une lettre de poudlard et… » Commença le vampire d'une voix calme mais fut couper part Harry

« Je ne veux pas y aller dans cette stupide école du vieux fous » Rugit le jeune homme d'une voix froide

« Non…Ne t'inquiète pas Harry on sais que tu ne veux pas y aller et tu n'ira pas là-bas mais on voulait juste te dire que je vais te mettre sous un sortilège incartable pour que Dumbledore ne puisse pas te retrouver » Dit calmement Remus en essayant de calmer son jeune louveteau.

« D'accord » soupira le jeune sorcier.

Remus sorti sa baguette te lança le sortilège, Harry ressenti un petit picotement en lui puis tout ce calma tranquillement. Le loup-garou resta avec Harry et Aro sorti de la bibliothèque pour une réunion, Remus l'aida pour terminer son devoir puis après tout les deux chuchotait entre eux quand tout d'un coup une grosse explosion secoua tout le château et ils entendit des personnes hurler des sortilèges puis ils vit tout les deux la portes de la bibliothèque exploser en laissant passer plusieurs personnes don un vieux barbu.

« Remus mon enfant on vient vous libéré de ses vampires » Dit le vieux barbu qui était Albus Dumbledore. Remus ce leva et mis Harry derrière lui pour le protéger

« Nous avons pas besoin de vous Dumbledore et puis on est pas prisonnier » Tonna la voix glacial du loup-garou

« Voyons Remus les vampires on du vous faire quelques choses pour rester dans cette endroit » Expliqua Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette vers le loup mais Harry qui avait suivit l'échange et que le vieux fou menaçais presque Remus, le jeune sorcier leva sa main qui fit propulser le directeur contre mur.

« Vous ne toucherez personne » Gronda la voix d'Harry quand il vit Albus ce relever grâce a plusieurs sorciers qui l'aidait.

« Harry mon petit je ne te veux aucun mal » Dit Dumbledore qui ce tourna vers les autres sorciers qui l'accompagnait « Il a du subir un trop gros choque » Termina le vieux fou.

« Partez d'ici immédiatement » Tonna la voix du jeune homme

« Et que va faire un gamin comme toi minus? » Railla une voix dans le groupe de sorcier.

« Sa » Dit Harry en bougeant la main et en fessant renvoyer les trois quart des sorciers hors de la bibliothèque mais Albus qui voulait a tout pris le jeune homme leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège qui n'aurait jamais du lancer avec plusieurs autres sorcier en même temps.

« Stupefix » « Expeliarmus » Lança plusieurs sorciers en même temps

« Sectumsempra » Dit Albus en agitant sa baguette vers Harry, le sort fusa vers Harry qui ne pu rien faire mais une personne sauta entre lui et le sort et s'écroula au sol puis quand Harry vit qui était au sol il commença a trembler en même temps que le château car tout le monde s'écarta de lui.

« COMMENT….AVEZ-VOUS OSEZ » Hurla Harry en voyant Jane au sol pris de convulsion.

« Harry… » Commença Albus avec un voix de papy gâteau quand tout d'un coup le jeune homme leva sa tête et les regarda haineusement.

« PARTEZ D'ICI » Tonna la voix du jeune Potter-Volturi qui fit trembler tout les sorciers puis plusieurs vampires arrivait et ils virent tous les sorciers disparaitre en hurlant de douleur quand Harry leva sa main en la ferma brusquement et le jeune homme tomba a genoux devant Jane et pleura sur son corps qui avait arrêter de bouger puis tout d'un coup une aura blanche entoura Harry qui serrait le corps de la vampire pendant quelques seconde avant qu'il s'écroule a sur la jeune femme qui ouvrait les yeux.

« Mais…que…je.. » Bredouilla Jane en regardant les vampires présent avec Remus qui la regardait avec des grand yeux rond, stupéfait ce que Harry venait de faire.

« Remus aller mettre Harry au lit pour qu'il ce repose » Ordonna Aro qui s'avançais vers son fils et l'embrassa sur le front. Quand le loup et Harry fut parti le roi ce tourna vers Jane qui elle était dans les bras de son jumeau.

« Jane tu était morte il y a quelques secondes mais Harry a utiliser sa magie pour te sauver » Expliqua Aro à Jane. « Et sa explique pourquoi il ta sauver Jane car tu est son âme soeur » Termina le roi en souriant joyeusement sous les regards choquer des autres vampires sauf Jane qui elle souriait rêveusement…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans ce chapitre plusieurs années vont passer jusqu'à que Harry a 16 ans et aussi je vais faire grandir l'âge de Jane et Alec =)**

Chapitre 5

_Deux ans passa rapidement depuis la tentative d'enlèvement du jeune sorcier de Voltera part Albus Dumbledore, bien sur ce dernier n'avait pas voulu lâcher l'affaire comme sa donc il envoya plusieurs sorciers kidnappé le jeune Potter mais a chaque fois c'était un échec totale donc le vieux fou avait voulu obtenir la garde d'Harry part tribunal qui bien sur avait pris le dossier a cœur mais quand les sorciers du magemagot on su que c'était les Volturis qui avait leurs sauveurs ils on classer directement le dossier en disant que personne ne pouvait faire face a la famille royale des vampires. Donc pendant deux ans Harry eu la paix même si il haïssait Dumbledore pour avoir faillit tuer Jane, pendant deux ans le jeune homme appris l'histoires des créatures magiques comme : Les vampires, les Vélanes, les loups-garous , géants etc.. Harry eu aussi les meilleures professeurs au monde pour lui apprendre la magie, les runes, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges mais aussi la magie noir sauf que au début Remus n'avait pas voulu car il disait que la magie noir était mauvaise mais Aro expliqua au loup que la magie noir était utiliser au temps des fondateurs et que la magie noir n'était pas mal sauf si on s'en servait pour des fin malhonnête ce qui fit grandement réfléchir le sorcier adulte pendant quelques jours puis il accepta d'apprendre la magie noir avec Harry part un professeur. Harry décupla ses pouvoirs en deux ans, ils avait tous remarquer que le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de baguette magique pour canaliser sa magie donc Harry fesait de la magie sans baguette même si au début sa le fatiguait maintenant il utilisait sa magie pour faire des blagues car en deux ans Harry avait très changer il fessait beaucoup de blagues aux vampires même si ses derniers répondait comme des gamin._

_Donc aujourd'hui Harry était entrain de faire les cents pas sous le regard amuser de son oncle Remus devant les grandes portes de la salle des trois trônes car oui aujourd'hui son père Aro et ses deux oncles Caius et Marcus l'avait convoquer à 14h tapante et être habiller de sa plus belle robe de sorcier qu'il avait pour quelques choses d'important et sa le stressait tout en réfléchissant a quel bêtise qu'il avait bien pu faire pour ce faire convoquer dans la salle des trônes devant tout les Volturis._

« Arrête de stresser loupiot » _Soupira Remus qui commençait a avoir le tournis._

« Mais tonton je suis pas stresser c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour être convoquer devant tout le monde » _Explosa Harry d'une voix tendu. Remus voulu le réconforté quand les deux grande porte de la salle des trônes s'ouvra , Félix qui venait d'ouvrir la porte fit un signe de la main a Harry avec un visage de marbre donc le jeune homme s'avança craintivement puis il pris une grande inspira et releva la tête bien haut et entra dans la salle ou il y avait tout les vampires en plusieurs rangs. Harry s'avança vers son père Aro et ses deux oncles sans s'apercevoir que son troisième oncle Remus c'était éclipsé avec Félix. Les trois rois regarda leurs protéger arriver avec beaucoup d'assurance même si ils pouvait voir dans les yeux du jeune homme d'une lueur craintive, Aro ce leva en même temps que les deux autres rois et ils s'approchait de Harry en souriant . Toute la tension que le jeune sorcier avait accumuler s'écroula sous les sourires des rois :_

« Harry James Potter fils de James et Lily Potter née Evans acceptez vous de devenir Harry James Potter en devenant le véritable fils adoptive d'Aro Godric Gryffondor Volturi roi des vampires? _» Demande d'une voix sérieuse Marcus et Caius en même temps. Pendant quelques secondes un grand silence s'installa dans la salle qui fut couper part le jeune Harry qui commençais a courir vers Aro :_

« OUIII JE LE VEUX » _Hurla Harry fou de joie en sautant dans les bras de son nouveau père. Aro serra son nouveau fils dans ses bras heureux qu'Harry est accepté de devenir son fils._

« Bien Harry James Aro Potter Volturi acceptez vous de tenir le rôle de prince des vampires aux côtés de votre père » _Demanda la voix de Caius neutre même si on voulait une étincelle d'amour pour Harry. Ce dernier ce tourna vers on oncle la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquiller : Jamais il n'aurait penser devenir un prince. Harry regarda son père dans les yeux qui le suppliait de répondre oui…_

« Oui! » _Répondit Harry en souriant a son nouveau père. Ce dernier avec Marcus et Caius ce retournait tout les trois en même temps vers la foule de vampire Volturien _

« Veuillez saluer votre nouveau prince » _Claqua la voix d'Aro puissante, Harry vit tout les vampires s'incliner devant lui en mettant un genoux au sol et tous disai_t « VIVE LE PRINCE HARRY » « VIVE LORD POTTER-VOLTURI », _ce dernier regardait la foule abasourdit ce qui fit rire les trois rois puis Harry vit Remus arriver vers lui en souriant et en portant une couronne sur un coussin dans ses mains, quand il fut près d'Harry les trois rois les entourait et pris la couronne puis ils la mis sur la tête du jeune homme qui avait mis un genoux au sol, il ce releva avec un sourire éclatant au visage, puis pendant toute l'après midi et le soir les Volturis(avec Harry) et Remus fêtait le couronnement de leurs seul et unique prince._

_Trois ans passa depuis le couronnement du jeune prince, ce dernier qui avait maintenant 16 ans contrôlait parfaitement sa magie sans baguette, la magie noir les runes etc… Mais en trois ans beaucoup de chose ce passa comme le rapprochement rapide entre Jane et Harry qui était devenu ami puis meilleur ami mais bien sur Harry était totalement amoureux de la jeune femme mais le jeune homme avait peur de ce faire rejeter ou que Jane soit avec lui pour pas lui faire du mal. Mais il ce passa quelques chose de plus grave comme le retour de Lord Voldemort qui était plus puissant de tout les sorciers ce qui fit entrainer Harry encore plus fort et plus intensément pendant ses trois dernière années. Puis il y avait aussi l'évasion de Sirius Black ou le jeune Harry et plusieurs vampires l'avait poursuivit pendant plusieurs semaines en Angleterre ou ils appris que c'était pas Sirius le coupable mais Peter Pettigrow. Pendant un ans Harry connu son parrain avant que ce dernier retour dans son pays natale pour venger les parents biologique du jeune sorcier mais il fut tuer part Bellatrix Lestrange quand Sirius était aller au ministère sauvez Neville Londubat _

_C'est grâce a un gobelin que Harry sut que son parrain avait été tuer part sa propre cousine, le jeune homme pleura dans les bras de Jane pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'il prenne la décision d'aller tuer Lord Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore les seuls coupables de son malheur ….Et naquit un troisième camps ou il n'y avait aucun préjuger sur les créatures magiques donc plusieurs centaines de vampires don les Volturis au complets , loups-garous, vélanes rejoignis le sorcier en Angleterre ou commença vraiment la deuxième guerre._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Il fallut un an…un ans pour tuer Lord Voldemort, le camps de Harry Potter-Volturi avait laisser les deux autres camps s'entre tuer entre eux a poudlard, le jeune sorcier et ses troupes était bien tranquillement dans la forêt interdite entrain de regarder la bataille quand tout d'un coup un vampire s'approcha d'Harry _

« Les deux camps sont épuiser Prince » _Dit le vampire avant d'aller ce remettre dans les rangs. Harry jeta un coup d'œil a son père et a ses oncles qui leurs fit un signe de la tête, le jeune sorcier ce tourna vers ses troupes en les regardants tous _

« Mourez en hommes et femmes libre pour que les prochaines années ce fasse en paix alors PAS DE QUARTIER….ATTAQUEZ » _Hurla Harry en sortant sa baguette et commença a sortir de la forêt en courant suivit de ses troupes, les deux autres camps trop occupé a s'entre tuer ce fichait tous en voyant toutes sorte de créatures sortir vers la forêt en courant vers eux mais quand ils sorti de leurs stupeur c'était déjà trop tard car tout les vampires, loups-garous etc… tuait tout le monde sur leurs passages pour la liberté mais leurs principales priorité était les mangemorts qui furent tuer tous sans avoir pu faire quelques choses dans le camp de L'ordre du Phénix il y avait eu beaucoup de dégâts mais Harry s'en fichait totalement car il voulait simplement Voldemort et Dumbledore donc le prince des vampires tuait tout ceux qu'il l'empêchait d'arriver a son but. _

_Pendant plusieurs minutes Harry combattît plusieurs mangemorts avant d'atteindre Lord Voldemort qui était a côté de deux mangemorts donc l'une était Bellatrix Lestrange mais cette dernière était réservé a Remus qui avait un compte a réglé avec elle puis quand Harry fut devant le Lord noir tout les combat s'arrêtait_…

« Qui est tu pauvre fou pour oser le sorcier le plus puissant au monde? » _Demanda Lord Voldemort d'une voix glacial._

« Celui qui causera ta perte Voldemort, celui que tu a marquer comme ton égal » _Claqua la voix froide du jeune Potter-Volturi _

« Potter? Et bien quel surprise que tu est réussi a retrouver ton courage pour m'affronté pendant que les autres combattait a ta place » _Dit le Lord _

« Pourquoi je combattrait pour des sorciers qui voulait faire de moi un héro et après me faire sacrifier a leurs place devant toi … Toi un sang mêlé qui te prend pour un sang pur » _Répondit Harry avec un sourire méprisant en entendant des murmures du camps de l'Ordre du phénix. Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège de désarmement, Harry ne pu évité le sort donc sa baguette sauta de ses main et alla au pied du lord qui éclata d'un rire sec._

« Comment peut tu me battre Potter alors que tu ne sais même pas te servir de ta magie? » _Demanda le mage noir en ricanant suivit part les deux mangemorts qui restait. Harry éclata de rire et leva sa main qui brillait d'une lumière verte puis d'un coup un rayon en sorti, le lord cria « PROTEGO » mais le sortilège de la mort traversa le bouclier et toucha le mage noir en pleine poitrine. Un silence de mort régnait dans le parc de poudlard quand tout d'un coup Harry entendit les sorciers applaudir et crier de joie puis en ce retournant le prince des vampires vit Dumbledore et toute sa clique de poulet griller venir vers lui mais ils ne put approcher Harry de trop près car tout les vampires encore vivant entourait leurs prince avec les trois rois_

« Harry mon enfant bon retour dans ton pays mais tu doit nous suivre pour que tu soit interroger part le ministère car tu a utiliser le sortilège impardonnable » _Dit Albus en fessant signe a plusieurs aurors qui s'avançait vers le jeune sorcier qui lui éclata de rire._

« Pauvre fou….Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous suivre? Voulez vous avoir tout les vampire en Angleterre pour avoir osez menacer leurs prince? » _Demanda Harry d'une voix froide et il leva sa baguette mais il fut arrêter part Aro qui lui mis sa main sur l'épaule._

« Prince…Vampire? » _Demanda Dumbledore en blêmissant car il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry était intouchable_.

« Oui Mr Dumbledore, Harry est devenu mon fils était donner qu'il est mon descendant directe part Godric Gryffondor qui a été mon fils » _Dit Aro en souriant au vieux fou qui était tout blanc._

« Impossible… » _Murmura de rage Albus avant de lever sa baguette te jeter plusieurs sortilèges de magie noir devant le ministère, des sorciers et son ordre du poulet griller mais ses sorts fut stopper part une barrière bleu qui entourait tout les vampires grâce a un membre de la garde des Volturis qui venait rapidement d'enclencher son pouvoir_.

« Et bien Dumbledore vous osez attaquer la famille royal des vampires donc moi Harry James Aro Potter Volturi prince des vampires ordonne l'arrestation du sorcier Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pour avoir attaquer la famille des Volturis si vous ne faites rien les vampires déclarons la guerre aux sorciers » _Tonna la voix du prince en souriant sadiquement devant l'évanouissement du vieux fou qui c'était fait stupéfixer part plusieurs sorciers. Le directeur fut transporte jusqu''aux pied des rois et prince des vampires, Harry déposa une montre sur le corps du vieux sorcier qui disparu rapidement sous les yeux des sorciers puis le prince s'approcha doucement de Jane pour voir si elle allait bien puis il lui pris la main et alla directement voir son père et ses oncles, ils disparu tous en même temps quelques seconde plus tard grâce a un puissant portoloin qui les ramenait en Italie ou Albus Dumbledore fut torturé a en devenir fou jusqu''à qu''il soit renvoyer en Angleterre deux semaine plus tard méconnaissable mais les sorciers Anglais ne fit et dit rien pour ne pas avoir une révolte sous les bras._

_Le jour des 17 ans d'Harry ce dernier déclara sa flemme a Jane devant tout le monde qui elle accepta directement en l'embrassant doucement pour ne pas le casser puis quelques jours plus tard Harry alla voir son père et ses oncles et leur demanda de le transformer pour qu''il puisse resté toute l'éternité avec eux. Ils réfléchissait pendant deux jours et ils donnait une réponse positif au prince donc ce fut Aro qui mordit Harry pour faire de ce dernier officiellement son fils et prince de Volterra._

_**Prochain chapitre la guerre des nouveaux née ou Harry et quelques gardes vont aider les Cullens **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Six mois passa depuis la transformation d'Harry, en six mois il du réapprendre a contrôler ses pouvoirs, sa soif mais aussi sa puissance ce qui était bizarre chez le prince c'est qu'il avait garder ses yeux vert émeraude alors que habituellement les nouveaux vampires avait les yeux rouge et quand ils avait faim ils avait les yeux noir mais Harry avait toujours les yeux vert émeraude et quand il avait faim ses yeux était de couleur vert foncer. En six mois il réussi a contrôler ses pouvoirs, au début il avait eu peur que sa transformation lui avait retiré ses pouvoirs mais au contraire sa magie était toujours et en parfaite harmonie avec lui, plusieurs fois part semaine il ce mettait en transe pour parler avec sa magie car il avait lu dans un livre sur la magie ancienne que si on était en parfaite harmonie avec sa magie elle pouvait parler, le conseiller ce qui arrivait très souvent._

_Harry appris aussi a ce battre avec les meilleures vampires de Volterra mais au début les vampires n'était pas a fond car ils avaient peur de faire mal a leur prince donc ce dernier ordonna aux vampires de ce lâcher contre lui et de ne pas retenir leurs forces. Harry était devenu l'un des meilleures vampires aux combats mais aussi grâce a ses pouvoirs magiques mais aussi grâce au don qu'il avait eu depuis sa transformation car depuis deux mois environ Harry avait reçu le pouvoir de copier tout les dons autour de lui ce qui avait grandement intéresser les trois rois. Puis pendant un entrainement avec Jane et Alec un des gardes arriva dans la salle d'entrainement pour annoncer a Harry qu'il était convoquer dans la salle des trois trônes au plus vite, intriguer le jeune prince alla rejoindre son père et ses deux oncles avec Jane et Alec qui était eux aussi curieux. Quand ils arrivaient dans la salle ils virent tout les trois qu'il y avait un nouveau vampire brun-roux assez grand avec des yeux de couleur or ce qui intrigua le prince qui alla voir son père mais quand il passa a côté du vampire il reçu une petite décharge électrique qui lui annonçais qu'un nouveau pouvoir lui était acquît : lire dans les pensés. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au vampire puis il alla rejoindre son père avec un hochement de la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait acquît un pouvoir ce qui fit sourire Aro et les deux autres rois._

« Bien je t'ai appeler Harry car Edward Cullen ici présent voudrait qu'on l'exécute car il a perdu son âme sœur _» Exposa Aro en mettant au courant le prince de Volterra. Ce dernier ce tourna vers Edward Cullen et pencha sa tête sur le côté intriguer il déclencha son nouveau pouvoir pour lire les pensés et il sut pourquoi réellement le vampire voulait mourir : Part amour._

_« _Bonjour, Je me présente Harry Potter Volturi prince des vampires, donc tu veux mourir a cause d'une histoire d'amour?_ » Demanda Harry en souriant, le vampire en face de lui regardait le prince avec des yeux grand ouvert il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait les yeux vert._

_« _Je veux mourir car je n'ai plus de raison de vivre j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais _» Dit Edward Cullen en inclinant de la tête pour saluer le prince. Ce dernier s'approcha du vampire aux yeux d'or._

_« _Pourquoi mourir pour une humaine? D'accord elle est morte mais la vie continue? Viens rejoindre nos rangs car nos lois interdit de tuer un vampire sans aucune raison valable_ » Dit Harry avec un sourire éclatant en regardant le vampire. Ce dernier changea de comportement car ses yeux était devenu dur et froid comme la glace puis il eu un sourire et tourna ses talons et il sorti de la salle du trône. Harry ce tourna vers son père qui lui regardait Edward partir avec un sourire amuser puis il regarda son fils et il ce leva en rejoignant le jeune prince._

« Et bien je sens qu'on va avoir du travaille, je sens que Edward va ce dévoiler et là on pourra rien faire a part le tuer après avoir effacer les témoins _» Dit tristement Aro avant de sortir de la salle avec les rois et quelques gardes il restait que Jane qui s'approcha d'une démarche féline du jeune prince quand elle fut près d'Harry elle ce mis sur la pointe des pieds et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il la serra dans ses bras en prolongeant le baiser pendant plusieurs minutes puis il arrêta de l'embrasser et huma l'odeur de la vampire qui avait une odeur de vanille et de lilas. _

_« _Ton odeur est toujours exquise ma démone _» Taquina le prince en souriant, Jane lui sourit en entendant le jolie surnom qu'il lui avait donner au début de leurs relation._

_« _Toi aussi mon amour _» Dit Jane et prenant la main de son âme sœur et elle l'emmena dans leurs chambres qu'ils avait reçu part Aro, Caius et Marcus, ils s'allongeaient dans le grand lit dans les bras de l'un et l'autre ils avaient jamais été plus loin que de simple petit câlins sans oser d'aller plus loin surtout de la part de Harry qui n'avait jamais eu de relation avant Jane donc en cette après midi le prince ce fut plus entreprenant et la vampire senti que son homme était enfin près, pendant toute l'après midi qui suivit on entendit les gémissements des deux vampires dans leurs chambres donc personne ne les dérangeait. Ils ressorti de la chambre avec un sourire complice devant tout les vampires et ils allait ce promener dans les rues de Volterra._

_Deux semaines ce passa dans l'amour et la joie dans le château jusqu'au jour ou deux vampires qui surveillait Edward de loin voulu ce mettre au soleil devant plusieurs millier d'humain mais il fut sauver part une humaine qui l'avait pousser dans l'ombre, Aro envoya Félix et Démetri cherché Edward et l'humaine comme ils pris trop de temps il envoya Jane cherché trois vampires et l'humaine ils attendirent pendant plusieurs minutes quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvra sur Jane et le reste du groupe qui avait une vampire en plus. Harry qui était debout derrière le trône de son père voulu utilisa son pouvoir pour lire dans les esprits des nouveaux arrivant quand il tapa contre un bouclier sur l'humaine, il regarda son père parler avec les Cullens et l'humaine qui s'appelait Isabella Swan puis il sut part la penser de son père que Isabella avait déjà un pouvoir : un bouclier mental. Donc Harry s'approcha sous les grognement d'Edward et copia le pouvoir d'Isabella puis il ce tourna vers le vampire et le pris part la gorge et il grogna plus fort que le végétarien_.

« Vous allez partir seins et sauve mais….. »_Commença Harry sous les sourires des Volturis. _« On vous laisse un an pour transformer Miss Swan sinon je m'occuperait personnellement de votre cas compris? » _Demanda le prince d'une voix dénoué de sentiment. Le végétarien hocha de la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait bien compris puis Harry lâcha Edward et il ce tourna vers Alice, il s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main elle le lui donna et il vit la vie de la jeune femme puis sa vision d'Isabella en vampire donc il compris rapidement qu'Alice Cullen avait le pouvoir de voir le future donc il copia le don en souriant et il s'écarta et il laissa les deux vampires et l'humaine partir sous le grognement de Caius._

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi les a tu laisser partir? » _demanda Caius furax après le départ des deux vampires et d'Isabella. Harry ce tourna vers son oncle avec un sourire malin._

« Mon oncle j'ai réussi a copier les don des deux végétarien et de l'humaine qui a un bouclier mental ce qui va nous servir plus tard j'en suis sur…Non je les ai laisser partir car j'avait le pressentiment qu'il va ce passer quelques choses de leurs côtés donc je demande si je peut les suivre avec d'autres vampires en Amérique et puis je suis intrigué part leurs…mode d'alimentation et non je vais pas changer pour devenir un végétarien » _Dit Harry dans un souffle ce qui fit sourire Caius qui avait bien vu qu'il allait ce passer quelque chose_.

« Bien Donc tu sera accompagner part Jane, Alec, Félix et Démetri en Amérique je veux un compte rendu toute les semaines, tu sera le chef de l'équipe Harry et fait attention a toi » _Dit Aro en serrant son fils dans ses bras puis le groupe de vampires allait tous préparé leurs affaires avant de partir en Amérique dans un jet priver _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Harry, Jane, Alec , Félix et Démetri arrivait a Seattle 15h plus tard, pendant le vol le prince de Volterra et Jane put ce retrouver tranquillement pendant que les trois autres jouait au carte puis Harry eu une vision d'une vampire au cheveux roux flamboyant crée un nouveau vampire qui lui mordait n'importe quel humain et que les disparitions était voyant pour les autorités moldu donc le sorcier annonça a son groupe qu'il y allait avoir surement de l'action car une vampire créait une armée de nouveaux née. Alec, Démetri et Félix ce frottait déjà les mains avec impatience et Jane regardait Harry avec tendresse et peur. Le prince la réconforta en lui disant qu'un peut d'action ne leurs ferait pas de mal ce qui fit sourire sa princesse puis quand ils arrivaient tous a Seattle ils mirent tous leurs capes noir pour Jane et Alec, gris pour Félix et Démetri puis blanc verte bouteille pour Harry, pendant plus de trois semaines le groupe regardait les nouveaux née ce faire crée, tuer d'autre humain avant d'aller a Forks pour aller rejoindre les Cullens qui était déjà au courant grâce a la vision d'Alice._

_Quelques heures plus tard le groupe arrivait a Forks cette charmante ville en pleine nuit, marchant dans la forêt ils sentis tous l'odeur de chien mouiller la même que Remus mais en moins forte ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du groupe mais ils ne fit rien étant donner que leurs chef Harry était sans préjuger envers les autres races. Ils arrivaient quelques minutes plus tard devant une belle villa ou attendait anxieusement tout les Cullens sans l'humaine Harry put lire dans leurs esprits qu'ils avait tous peur et était très tendu, il laissa Jane et Alec passer devant lui comme convenu car les Cullens essayait de regarder qui était sous la cape verte bouteille mais personne ne pouvait voir son visage car Harry avait lancer un sortilège dessus._

« Bonsoir les Cullens, Aro nous a envoyer vous aider pour l'armé de nouveaux née qui qui sévices a Seattle depuis quelques semaines » _Dit Jane poliment même si elle avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres ce qui la rendait encore plus belle pour Harry._

« Bonsoir Jane, je remercie Aro de nous aider et je vois qu'il nous a envoyer ton frère avec Félix et Démetri mais je ne vois pas qui est le vampire sous la cape verte » _Dit le vampire au cheveux blond qui ce nommait Carlisle d'après ce que Harry avait put lire dans les esprits des autres vampires présent. Jane tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son âme sœur qui lui retira sa capuche et leva la tête sous les exclamations stupéfait des Cullens sauf deux qui virent tous les yeux vert émeraude du vampire, il s'avança et ce mis aux côtés de Jane._

« Bonsoir famille Cullens, je m'appelle Harry Potter Volturi fils d'Aro et prince de Volterra… »_Commença sous les regards choquer de six vampires ce qu'il le fit sourire « _Et petit ami de Jane _» Termina le prince en souriant quand il pris la main de la princesse de son cœur mort. Il fallu quelques secondes pour que les Cullens puisse encaisser le choque puis le patriarche des vampires végétarien les invitait a rentré a l'intérieur de la villa, quand ils furent entré ils allaient tous dans le salon pour parler pendant plusieurs heures sans que Harry ai a dire quel était son pouvoir ou quoi ce soit sur lui puis quand ce dernier passa près d'un vampire tendu et blond il senti qu'il avait acquit un nouveau pouvoir : le don de sentir les sentiments des autres et les contrôler. Il regarda Jasper puis il lui fit un petit sourire que lui rendit le vampire un peut forcer, Harry retourna vers Jane et il sentie des vague d'amour pur qui sortait de la vampire pour lui, il l'embrassa discrètement même si tout le monde le voyait faire tous était tendu car les Volturis était connu pour être des vampires carnivore donc le prince envoya des ondes apaisante sur tout le monde et les Cullens ce tourna vers Jasper pour le remercie alors que lui regardait Harry avec un drôle de regard ._

« Ce n'est pas moi Carlisle mais c'est Mr Potter-Volturi ici présent » _Dit Jasper sans quitter des yeux le vampire aux yeux vert émeraude, ce dernier fit un sourire énigmatique aux Cullens sous les sourires des Volturis qui eux voyait que leurs prince avait encore gagné un nouveau pouvoir qu'Aro avait toujours voulu puis tout ce passa rapidement, les Cullens ce mirent tous en position pour ce défendre alors que les vampires carnivore ne firent rien sauf qu'il regardait leurs prince qui lui regardait les Cullens en éclatant de rire d'un rire si merveilleux, doux et envoutant_.

« Calmer vous famille Cullen nous somme du même côté enfin pour le moment mais si j'aurait voulu vous tuer sa serait déjà fait avant que vous puissiez faire quoi ce soit » _Dit Harry tranquillement en sentant Jane ce mettre a ses côtés et que les trois autres ce mettre autour de leurs prince pour le protéger. Le plus costos de tous les Cullens éclata lui aussi de rire mais un rire méprisant remplie de dégout._

« Toi? Peut nous tuer sans qu'on puisse faire quoi ce soit mais tu est fai… »_Commença a ce moquer Emmett d'après ce que Harry put savoir mais avant que le vampire végétarien puisse terminer le prince avait déjà transplaner derrière Emmett et il passa rapidement son bras autour de la gorge du vampire puis avec son autre main il fit apparaitre une flemme juste devant le visage de Emmett. Puis une seconde plus tard Harry était revenu a sa place comme si rien ne c'était passer sous les yeux des vampires végétarien._

« Ne jamais ce fier au apparence Mr Cullen, vos parents ne vous on jamais appris sa? » _Demanda Harry avec un sourire innocent sur le visage sous les pouffements des Volturis. _

« Et heureusement que notre prince a été élever dans la tolérance et le respect sinon avant que tu aurait dit quoi ce soit Emmett tu aurait perdu la tête en moins d'une demi-seconde pour avoir insulté un membre de la famille royal » _Dit Alec avec un sourire moqueurs aux coins des lèvres ._

« Ou sinon tu aurait été transformer en un rat comme l'un des gardes qui avait pousser Harry pendant son enfance, il a garde cette apparence pendant plus d'un mois et depuis le garde s'enfuit quand il vois notre prince » _Dit Félix en éclatant de rire avec les autres Volturis en repensant a la scène. Emmett ce massa le coup et les autres Cullens ce détendit quand Harry et Jasper envoyait des ondes calmante. _

« Veuillez excusez Emmett il est souvent joueur » _Commença Carlisle en jetant un regard dur vers Emmett qui ce fit tout petit. _« Bien maintenant parlons de l'armée de nouveaux née, nous savons pas qui est le commanditaire mais nous savons qu'il ou elle en veux a nous » _Termina Carlisle poliment en alla s'assoir sur le canapé._

« On sais qui a crée l'armée de nouveau née, une femme au cheveux roux » _Dit Harry en regardant le chef du clan des Cullens. Ses derniers ce tendirent directement en s'échangeant des regards, Jasper s'approcha de Carlisle et alla s'assoir avec Alec sur ses genoux._

« Nous pension s'avoir qui est cette vampire , elle ce nomme Victoria »_ Dit Jasper au prince de Volterra, ce dernier regarda Jasper et il put voir dans l'esprits de ce dernier que les Cullens avait tuer le compagnon de cette Femme pour avoir oser toucher a Isabella Swan mais Edward lâcha un autre grognement contre Harry sous le regard remplie d'avertissement de sa famille._

« J'arrive pas a lire dans son esprit » _Rugit Edward en regardant méchamment le prince qui ce leva doucement en soupirant, il allait parler quand Carlisle le coupa dans son élan._

« Stop…Vous allez arrêtez maintenant d'accord les Volturis on bien voulu nous aidez donc vous allez vous comportez comme de parfait d'hôte et je ne veux plus d'écart. » _Gronda Carlisle furieux du comportement de ses enfants, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du patriarche qui ce détendit directement._

« Mr Cullen veuillez pardonner le comportement de vos fils, ils ne me connaisse pas et c'est normal que vous vous méfier de moi car je suis très puissant…Oui plus que vous ne pourriez le penser mais je vais vous expliquer mon histoire peut être que sa pourrait atténuer les tensions entre nos deux familles » _Dit Harry en souriant quand il entendit un reniflement venant de Rosalie Cullen qui était dans les bras d'Emmett, Harry alla ce mettre contre un mur en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa princesse les trois autres vampires Volturi alla ce mettre a leurs côtés au cas ou. Puis pendant les deux heures qui suivit le prince de Volterra raconta son histoire, la mort de ses parents biologique, son arriver en Italie, son enfance joyeuse, Dumbledore, Voldemort, la dernière guerre mais aussi qu'il était un sorcier et comment il était devenu un vampire. Quand ce fut fait Harry put voir et sentir plusieurs les émotions des Cullens : Pitié , Curiosité, choqué puis chaque vampires végétarien expliquait son histoire a Harry, Edward avait faillit mourir d'une maladie mais avait été mordu part Carlisle pour le sauver, Esmée avait sauter d'une falaise quand elle avait perdu son enfant et avait été mordu part Carlisle qui était tomber amoureux d'elle puis venait Rosalie qui avait été violé et battu part son ancien fiancer, Emmett trouver pas Rosalie quand il avait faillit ce faire tuer part un ours, Jasper mordu part une vampire il y a plusieurs siècle, Alice fut mordu part un vampire dans une asile et Carlisle mordu part un vampire en Angleterre. Puis le matin commença a arriver, Harry qui avait Jane dans ses bras annonça doucement:_

« C'est moi qui va vous accompagner au lycée cette semaine….. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_A la fin de sa phrase Harry fit tout les vampires que sa soit végétarien ou carnivore ce tourner vers lui avec des yeux écarquiller et choqué ce qu'il le fit sourire doucement. Il venait a cette instant de décidé d'aller au lycée avec les enfants Cullen simplement pour voir comment allait l'humaine mais aussi pour découvrir le monde moldu. Les réactions des vampires ne tarda pas a faire surface au bout d'un moment :_

« Quoi? » « Non c'est impossible? » « J'irait pas au lycée avec un Volturi » « Etes vous sur prince? »

_Devant les réactions des Cullens et Volturi Harry éclata de rire pendant plusieurs minutes avant de ce calmer et il regarda tout le monde en ayant toujours Jane dans ses bras et ce fut la seule qui n'était ni choquer part la demande du prince ni contre car elle savait qu'il voulait découvrir le monde humain._

« Et bien et bien voilà bien des réactions alors oui je vais allez au lycée avec vous avec ou sans votre accord ce n'est pas un problème pour moi je peut très bien me débrouillé sans vous clan Cullen » _Dit froidement le prince des vampires ce qui fit baisser les yeux de tout les Cullens et fit frémir les Volturis sauf Jane bien sur._

« Hum…J'aimerait bien t'accompagné mon chéri mais je pense pas pouvoir me retenir en face des humains » _Expliqua Jane en ce tournant pour regarder l'élu de son cœur, ce dernier lui sourit et il l'embrassa tendrement._

« J'y ai penser Jane, je peut concocté une potion pour que tu puisse tenir 24h auprès des humains » _Exposa le prince avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Jane regarda Harry quelque secondes avant le l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sous les sourires des Volturis et le regard des Cullens qui était partager entre deux groupes : Rosalie, Emmett, Edward qui ne voulait pas des Volturis et dans l'autre groupe il y avait : Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper qui eux ne voulait pas avoir le prince sur le dos après la démonstration de sa puissance._

_En ce dimanche Jane et Harry était au sous sol ou le prince fessait quelques potions pour la semaine, les autres vampires était soit ils étaient dans le salon soit entrain de chasser soit ils parlait entre eux. Quelques heures plus tard le prince et Jane sorti du sous sol avec une cinquantaine de potions, ils allait directement dans le salon ou les vampires était rassembler en deux groupes d'un côté il y avait les Cullens et de l'autre les Volturis mais ils parlait comme même ensemble, Harry posa les potions sur une grande table et il ce tourna vers Jane qui alla ce blottir dans ses bras puis le prince regarda les vampires qui avait arrêtez de parler pour regarda le prince et la plus terrible des vampires._

« J'ai fait cinquante fiole pour qui ce soit donc servez vous mais les utilisez pas trop souvent donc une fiole tout les 24 h sinon vous allez devenir dépendant de la potion » _Expliqua Harry d'une voix mortellement sérieuse. Il vit Jasper ce lever et prendre une fiole en le remerciant d'un signe de la tête puis il vit Alec en prendre une avec un sourire joyeux mais les autres n'en pris pas._

« Comme vous savez Jane et moi on accompagne notre prince avec vous au lycée pour sa sécurité personnel » Dit Alec d'un voix neutre.

« D'accord mais si vous faite un pas de travers Volturi on vous démembres directement » _Tonna la voix d'Emmett sous les regards d'avertissement de sa famille et sous les sourires des Volturis sauf Harry qui tourna sa tête vers Emmett avec des yeux vert émeraude glacer qui fit reculer le vampire végétarien._

« Sa fait deux fois que vous nous manquer de respect Mr Cullen et maintenant vous nous menacer, donc je vous prévient une dernière fois recommencer et vous allez voir a quel point mon rôle de prince peut me permettre des choses que vous n'aurez jamais c'est clair? » _Feula Harry d'une voix froide même les Volturis reculait en prenant peur quand il firent tous l'aura verte autour du prince seulement Jane quoi était dans ses bras réussi a calmer Harry en lui chuchotant des mots doux dans son oreille. Mais pour que les Cullens comprenne qu'Harry était très sérieux il ondula sa main droite vers Emmett qui fut transformer en femme sous les éclats de rire des tous les vampires y compris le prince. Emmett ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avait éclater de rire même sa femme Rosalie riait quand tout d'un coup un miroir apparu devant lui et il ce vit dedans en poussant un hurlement pas très masculin ce qui fit redoubler les rires de tout les vampires puis il éclata lui aussi de rire. Le sort ce dissipa quelques secondes plus tard mais les rires redoubla quand Carlisle annonça d'une voix moqueuse :_

« Si il y aurait pas eu Esmée j'aurait tentez avec toi Emmett »_ Dit le patriarche des Cullens sous les rires des autres. Les tentions avait disparu entre les deux clans de vampires, Emmett parlait avec respect à Harry sous le regard content de Carlisle, Alice et Jane parlait de mode, Rosalie et Alec parlait de voiture avec Edward puis les autres vampires parlait de tout et de rien pendant toute la journée du dimanche._

_Le lendemain vers 07h30 tout les vampires entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entré dans toute la villa, les Volturis alla directement dans le salon en ce posant contre un mur et les Cullens allaient s'assoir dans le canapé pendant que Edward arriva avec l'humaine qui était tendu mais elle vous apaiser part Jasper et Harry qui lui envoyaient des ondes apaisantes. Le prince sut directement qu'Edward avait tout dit a Isabella Swan qui regardait avec de grand yeux terrifier des Volturis mais surtout Jane et Harry._

« Bonjour Isabella » _Dit le prince des vampires sous les hochement raide des Volturis qui sentait tous l'odeur délicieuse de l'humaine mais ils avaient pris tous la potions d'Harry donc ils allait pas sauter sur la jeune femme, cette dernière leurs fit un vague bonjour timidement sous le sourire moqueur de Jane qui n'aimait pas du tout l'humaine. Puis ils partirent tous au lycée en laissant Démetri et Félix avec Carlisle et Esmée pour la journée, ils arrivaient au lycée vers 08h45 sous les yeux des humain( e)s qui virent tous quatre nouveaux venu arriver avec les Cullens. Quand les humains virent que les nouveaux était pareille que les Cullens plusieurs rumeurs arrivaient aux oreilles des vampires ce qui les fit sourire surtout les Volturis._

_La semaine passa rapidement ou Harry réussi a Copier plusieurs don qu'avait des humains sans qu'ils le sache il avait récolter sous les yeux des autres vampires : la téléportassions, le clonage ou il pouvait ce multiplier, un bouclier physique. Ils y avait eu du potentiel chez les humains mais il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveaux nées sous les bras puis le Week end arriva rapidement ou Alice et Harry eu une vision de l'armée des nouveaux nées arrivaient dans quelques jours donc les Cullens leurs avoua qu'il y avait des invités qui allait arriver dans quelques minutes donc ils allait tous au lieu du rendez-vous et la les Volturis virent plusieurs puissant loup sortir de derrière les arbres, les Cullens leurs donna l'histoire des loups « quilleute » puis toute la journée ce passa rapidement en fessant des combats entres vampires , bien sur les Volturis battît les Cullens rapidement étant donner qu'ils s'entrainait tout les jours pour reste en « forme ». Les indiens était partager quand ils avait vu qu'ils y avait plus de vampires mais ils avait été prévenu qu'il y aurait le prince des vampires avec ses gardes pour les aider dans cette guerre mais les loups virent tous que Harry n'avait pas de préjugé envers les loups et que l'odeur du prince était pas puante pour eux donc les loups réussi a parler avec Harry qui leurs expliqua son histoire….toute son histoire mais quelques chose de terrible ce passa chez les loups car Leah n'avait pas parler depuis le début de la journée surtout quand elle vit les vampires carnivore mais le lire dans tout sa c'est qu'elle c'était imprégné sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi ce soit…._

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais je n'avait pas beaucoup d'idée.**

**Alors de qui Leah c'est telle imprégné?**

**-Alec?**

**-Félix?**

**-Démetri?**

**-Harry? **

**J'aimerais aussi votre avis pour les prochains chapitres car on ma dit que le couple Jane/Harry n'allait pas vraiment ensemble donc je vous demande de m 'aidez si vous voulez **

**Donc je laisse le couple :**

**Jane/Harry? **

**Ou je fait tuer Jane pendant la bataille et Harry devient fou de rage et explosa sa puissance magie puis il formera un autre couple : Harry/Leah ou sinon une autre vampire avec Harry? **

**Voilà merci a ceux qui voudront m'aidez **


End file.
